


Necessary Secrets

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-26
Updated: 2009-05-26
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Necessary Secrets

Title: Necessary Secrets  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s Challenge #283: Secrets and Lies  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Necessary Secrets

~

Minerva poured tea. “Thank you for coming, Severus.”

Severus inclined his head. “Indeed,” he replied.

“I wish to apologize, clear the air.” She sighed, recalling Severus’ departure from Hogwarts. “Our last conversation was...strained. While I now understand the need for secrecy, I wish I’d known you were spying for us.”

“Unfortunately, lying is required of a spy.”

Minerva moved in for the kill. “Harry seems to have known the truth.”

“That’s different.” Severus flushed. “Potter shares my memories. It was...necessary.”

She hummed. “Naturally. And the bonding?”

“An unfortunate side-effect.”

Minerva smiled. Lying was apparently required of ex-spies, too.

~


End file.
